Unholy Confessions
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: He yearns for her yet he will not admit it. Now that he sees that another man may take her away from him, he promises to make her his. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I said I would stop taking request but recently a very good fanfic author requested that I write this and the plot pretty much begged me to write it out. Now I think this will probably be only a few chapters, but I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

His tan fingers played with the soft fabric of a ribbon someone he held a hidden desire for often wore at the tender age of six. In his other hand was a baseball bat, he spun it effortlessly before placing it on his shoulder and looking at the largest piece of art his hands had ever created. In his eyes, the painting was nothing compared to the true beauty she held so naturally. She stood before a large moon that shined down on her pale, delectable skin and her eyes shined brightly with purity and superb calmness. Yet, her lips were thin and no smile could be found on her angelic face.

Mainly because he had never had the pleasure of seeing her smile. Well, not directed to him due to what he was to her. He was her tormentor, her bully in many ways, but it was just him hiding his own emotions from the lovely Rukia Kuchiki. They both have gone to school together since preschool, yet immediately he shunned her before he began a strained relationship with the girl. First, he rejected her. Then, came the teasing and taunting that his friends and himself did to her.

Now, recently it had become physical. Pushing her out of his way, tripping her in the hallways of school, purposely throwing items at her when she appeared, and lastly cornering her by pressing his body against hers and keeping her still as he taunted her.

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried for years to force away the emotions boiling in his blood by making her life a living hell, she would put her head down for a moment before raising it and staring blankly into his own eyes before walking away from him. She always walked to _him_, the classmate he loathed with intensity. Ashido, he would steal her away from him soon and she will be out of his grasp. His grin darken as a disturbing chuckle left his lips. Ichigo Kurosaki would not allow Ashido to win his obsession so easily. Rukia Kuchiki will be his, whether she wants it or not.

He allowed the baseball bat to spin once more in his hand before allowing it to hit the floor with a low thud before walking out of his room dedicated to Rukia.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Midnight-blue eyes snapped open when her alarm clock echoed loudly in her large room. She slammed her hand down on the nuisance and ran to the bathroom to take her morning shower. Walking out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body, she grabbed her cellphone as it rang and answered it as she changed.

"Woke up late again, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled at the soothing voice of her closest friend, Ashido before zipping up her pants.

"Yeah, are you already in front of my house?" Rukia asked, grabbing a white button up shirt and placing it on her body.

"Like I always am at this time of morning." Ashido joked, his soft chuckle making Rukia shiver gently,

"Well, my sister went to work early so you can come inside." Rukia said, opening her drawer to get her Chappy socks.

"I'll do that. See you inside." Ashido said, hanging up and walking to the front door.

"Tell the midget not to forget her ladder today, Ashido!"

Ashido's smile fell when the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki echoed in the empty street . He turned his now cold eyes to see Ichigo and his group of followers across that street from Rukia's house. Ichigo grinned as his friends laughed loudly around him and continued walking along. Ashido shook his head before stepping inside to see Rukia running down the stairs with her backpack in her hand. Her eyes met with his and she smiled as a gentle smile and blush appeared on her face. Ashido smiled sadly and shut the door as Rukia walked to him and hugged him.

"You heard him, didn't you?" Ashido whispered, Rukia hummed before pulling away from him and shrugged her shoulder.

"After a couple of years, you get use to his annoying attitude. Besides, karma is going to get him back for what he is doing." Rukia said, Ashido nodded as he opened the door for her and walked out along with her.

"Oi, midget! Got any money on you?" Ichigo said, Rukia's eye twitched and she cursed whoever placed her locker next to his.

"No." Rukia muttered, opening her locker only to have it slammed shut by Ichigo.

"Well, looks like the thirteen-year-old is lying to me! Didn't your parents teach you any lessons before they died?" Ichigo said, receiving an icy glare from the short school girl.

"Leave her alone, man." Ashido said, standing in-between the two before turning to Rukia and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll take you to-What the hell, Kurosaki!"

Rukia stumbled away when she felt herself being shoved away and turned to see Ichigo gripping Ashido's wrist in a vice-grip and glaring him down. Their eyes were in a heated battle before Ichigo locked eyes with Rukia and smirked at her scared expression. He released Ashido's wrist and walked back to his locker to slam it shut.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt the only friend you have in this place. You're weird enough as it is and you being an even bigger loner than you all ready are will make people talk more than they already do." Ichigo taunted, laughing as he walked away from the fuming Rukia.

"I'm going to kill him one day." Rukia seethed, her fist shaking by her side.

"Need any help? I got a boat we can use." Ashido said, smiling when Rukia shook her head and laughed.

"You always know the right things to say to me, Ashido. Thanks." Rukia said, sighing when his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"We're going to be late. Let's go before Ms. Unohana turns from angel to the exorcise chick on us." Ashido said, leading her to their first class of the day.

Ichigo watched from the corner, he mentally face-palmed himself for showing some of his emotion in front of Rukia. He couldn't control it, when Ashido touched her, it made his rage grow darker and it made him want to rip off Ashido's arm. Ichigo punched the wall he leaned on before walking away to his first class. A dark smile appeared on his face when he remembered today's new project for Mr. Aizen's science class that was due in next week. Ichigo had personally spoken to the teacher last Friday and made an arrangement that would make his plan so much easier.

"The oompa loompa is late for class again." Ichigo stated when Rukia ran into the class with the bells ringing loudly.

The class erupted in laughter and Rukia ignored Ichigo's remark as she took her first step. She didn't make it to her second step due to an intruding foot that appeared suddenly. Rukia fell with a loud thud and she groaned when her left side of her face made contacted with the cold floor. The laughter bounced loudly in the room and Rukia kept her head down as she got to her knees slowly. The door opened and Mr. Aizen entered the now empty class and walked to Rukia.

"Let me help you up." Mr. Aizen said, kneeling down to help Rukia to her feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Aizen." Rukia muttered, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking to her desk.

"Class, as you recall, I announced that today I would reveal a new project. This is a big part of your grade so I am going to pair you up with another student. I have prepared a list and will announce them now." Mr. Aizen said, walking to the bored and grabbing a marker.

"Now, here are your partners; Renji Abarai, you will be with Izuru Kira. Rangiku Matsumoto, you will be with Orihime Inoue. Rukia Kuchiki… you will be with Ichigo Kurosaki-"

"What?" Rukia shouted, standing from her desk and staring as her name was written besides Ichigo.

"Sit down, Rukia. I will not change my mind. Ichigo has come to me and requested that he needs assistant to keep his grade high. That was when I decided to pair my most excellent student with him and that is that. Sit down now." Mr. Aizen said.

Rukia looked at the bored with horror, not even paying attention as the rest of the names were called out. She turned her head and saw Ichigo's face surprisingly calm when he stared back at her. Their eyes met and Rukia turned away from his gaze when his cocky smile returned. When the bell rang, Rukia stood from her desk to find Ichigo standing in front of it with a large grin on his face.

"Have fun today, midget. Because I get to have you for the rest of this week." Ichigo purred, making Rukia grimace and look away from him.

She practically ran past him, tears burning in her eyes as she searched for her friend.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please review. I'll see you guys next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: So, I find this plot kinda funny because I went through a similar thing. In my Sophomore year of high school, I met a Junior that teased me a lot. Instead of me being like Rukia, I would talk and hit back whenever he bugged me. At the end of the year, he came to me and admitted he liked me but he said he teased me because he didn't know any other way to talk to me. I was terrified for two reasons; Reason one, I didn't like him the he liked me and pretty much wanted to kick him in the nuts half the time. Reason two, my big brother was standing right behind me, he's the type of big brother that gets extremely overprotective if a boy comes near me, and he was already in a bad mood. I had to hide next to my now sister-in-law while my brother ripped the guy a new one. Did I feel bad? Hell no. The dude was like an immature… version of Ulquiorra. Imagine that for a moment before you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ashido almost fell forward when a body ran into his. Small arms wrapped around his chest and he felt something wet yet warm stain his shirt. He turned his head to see Rukia, her face hidden in his back but he was able to see tears dipping down from one side of her face. Ashido quickly shooed away his friends and turned to face Rukia, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace as she continued to sob into his chest. He placed his head on top of hers and rubbed her back before cupping her face.

"Rukia, what happened?" Ashido asked, Rukia opened her eyes and her grip on his shirt tightened.

"Mr. Aizen paired me up with… with-"

"With the one and only me!"

Ashido's eyes turned deadly when Ichigo appeared, a large grin on his handsome face. Rukia buried her face in Ashido's chest once again, not wanting to see the teen as his footsteps got closer. Ashido's grip on her tightens before taking a step back with Rukia in his arms. Ichigo felt his rage bubble up again but he kept his face cocky as he walked toward the two with his hands in his pocket.

"Listen Kurosaki, you better not be up to something." Ashido said, Ichigo raised an eyebrow before snorting loudly.

"What are you going to do if I was up to something, Ashido? Rukia is my partner so come to my car after school, midget." Ichigo said, Rukia turned her eyes and glared at him.

"I'd rather fail the class than be your partner!" Rukia shouted, gulping when Ichigo's eyes darken.

"Well suck it up, Kuchiki. I am your partner and if you purposely try to screw me over, I'll make your life a bigger hell than it already is. Now, be at my car after school." Ichigo demanded, glaring at Ashido before walking away. Ashido returned the heated gaze before looking down at Rukia and wiping away the tears from her face.

"I don't want to be near him after school, Ashido." Rukia muttered, burying her face into his chest.

"Will it make you feel better if I tell you have a surprise for you when you're done talking to that idiot?" Ashido asked, smiling when Rukia looked up at him with curious eyes filled with fading tears.

"Surprise? For me?" Rukia whispered, Ashido nodded and rubbed her shoulder warmly.

"Yeah, come by my place after school. This is going to be a day you will never forget." Ashido said, making Rukia smile faintly and nod.

"Thank you, Ashido. I'd be lost without you." Rukia said, Ashido slowly before giving her one last squeeze.

"See you later." Ashido said, waving goodbye before walking away from the watched girl.

Ichigo had his eyebrows raised at the mention of Ashido's surprise. It seemed to him that the red-head was finally making his move on his property. Slipping into the darkness of the hallway when Rukia walked past him, Ichigo fist twitched and clenched before he grinned. A plan was already formulating in his mind for the eighteen-year-old Ashido and the sixteen-year-old Rukia.

The last bell of the day rang loudly in the building and Rukia had hoped Ichigo had forgotten their plans but her hopes were crushed when one of his "fuck buddies" sat on her desk. Rangiku Matsumoto smiled at the smaller girl before placing a elegant hand on Rukia's head.

"Ichi says that he still wants you to meet him by his car." Rangiku said, making Rukia slump her shoulders.

"Don't be sad, Rukia. Maybe now he will leave you alone." Rangiku said, feeling some sympathy for Rukia.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Rukia muttered, getting to her feet.

"Don't tell anyone I was nice to you." Rangiku whispered before skipping away.

Rukia walked silently to Ichigo's Mustang, her headphones blaring with loud music. Her mind replayed one certain lyric that made her scratch her chin in surprise.

_I know there's something out there_

_I think I hear it move_

_I've never felt like this before_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

Rukia brushed away the lyrics when a chill ran down her spine and she forced her legs to keep moving toward the car. She stopped a few feet away when she noticed Ichigo's lackeys were not there like they usually were. In fact, no one was there and this made Rukia look around. She was hoping she could make a run for it before Ichigo appeared but what she didn't know was that Ichigo was sitting in the car. His dark tinted windows hid him from her but he had a great view of her. When he noticed she was about to take a step back, he appeared from the car and looked to her direction.

"Where do you think you're going, Kuchiki?" Ichigo said, Rukia turned to him and narrowed her gaze.

"How long have you been in there?" Rukia said, pushing away the feeling of wanting to step back when Ichigo began to walk towards.

"None of your business. I want to step up dates for the project so listen up. Tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday we will be at your place and on Friday will be at mine. Got that?" Ichigo said, leaning for too close for Rukia's liking.

"Fine. Can I go now?" Rukia muttered, finally taking a step back.

"Get lost, midget." Ichigo said, turning his back to her and opening the door to his car.

"Need a ride to your that punk's house?" Ichigo said as Rukia began to walk away.

"His name is Ashido and how did you know I'm heading over there?" Rukia questioned, turning back to the teen.

"I hear everything that goes on around this school. Do you need a ride or not?" Ichigo said, his keys making an irritating noise as he played with them in his hands. Rukia raised her eyebrows in doubt before walking away.

"Pass." Rukia said. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ichigo's car zoomed past her, missing her by mere inches.

"Asshole." Rukia muttered, fixing her hair as she walked to Ashido's house.

"Renji, lemme kick back at your place for awhile." Ichigo said, his phone one speaker as he drove.

"Why? The only thing you do is stare out my damn window every Monday and Thursday." Renji said, opening the door to his home.

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone about your little _experiment_ with Hisagi Shuuhei." Ichigo said, making the tattooed teen blush.

"Fine. Just don't bug me." Renji said, running his hand through his loose hair.

Ichigo hung up the phone and tossed it to the passenger seat, parking right as Ashido entered his own home that was across from Renji's. He stepped out and walked to the door, watching Ashido carry a small Chappy doll in his arm. His hands flipped of the elder teen when Ashido turned to him, earning him a smile and a birdie for himself. Ichigo slammed the door behind him and walked up to Renji's room to see the him laying on his bed playing a video game.

"The window's where you last left it." Renji said, grinning when he got more points.

Ichigo sat down on the sill and watched out for his prey. A smirk on his face when he saw Rukia running to the home and knocking loudly. Ashido quickly answered and allowed Rukia to enter, closing the door behind him. That didn't mean Ichigo could not see, the houses were at perfect height so Ichigo could see into Ashido's room with a great view.

Rukia entered Ashido's room and nearly squealed when she saw the doll on the bed. Ashido chuckled and shut the door behind him as Rukia snuggled the toy like a child. Her large eyes turned to her friend before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him closely. Ashido sighed at the warmth her body was giving away and held her closer when she tried to pull away. A blush appeared on her cheeks as Ashido grabbed her chin and raised her face so he could look into her eyes. The blush deepened when she noticed how close he was, his breath fanning her lips.

"Rukia, we've known each other since you started highschool and we automatically connected. I can't hold back my feelings anymore, Rukia." Ashido whispered, his thumb rubbing her cheek slowly as he inched closer.

Rukia didn't pull away when his lips touched hers softly. In fact, she kissed back shyly as her first kiss was taken by Ashido. His hands went to her hips before he lifted her into his arms and carried him to his bed. He laid her down gently, never breaking the kiss as Rukia's nervous hands tangled themselves into his hair. She gasped when she felt his body press against hers, allowing Ashido to deepen the kiss.

Rukia whimpered when Ashido suddenly rubbed his body against hers, making a sweet friction occur. Ashido pulled away the kiss to nip down to neck and back up to her ear. A chill ran down her spine when she felt his hands at her jeans, unbuttoning it slowly.

"I need you right now." Ashido whispered, licking the shell of her ear seductively.

"A-Ashido…" Her whimper did not go unheard. He could hear the timid lust in her voice and it made him bury his face into her neck.

His hand pulled away her jeans, his hands slowly going back up to her panties. Rukia removed his shirt from his toned body, his fingers slowly running up and down his muscles. He growled at the feelings and pushed her panties to the side before pressing two fingers at her entrance. A gasp escaped Rukia's mouth when she felt his fingers enter her, her face scrunching up in discomfort before slowly turning into one of pleasure. Her nails dug into his back as his fingers worked slowly inside her.

Ashido unbutton the white blouse on her body and pushed it open to reveal her beautiful breast in her bra. His tongue toyed with the top of her breast, her moans encouraging him to go forward.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ms. Hisana Kuchiki?" Ichigo said, peering from the curtain as he watched the sinful act across from him.

"Yes this is. May I ask who this is?" Hisana questioned.

"I'm one of Rukia's classmates. I'm worried and I had to tell you something very important. Rukia is with a boy who is eighteen and I believe something is going to happen between the two." Ichigo said, grinning when he heard Hisana gasp.

"Who is this boy? Tell me right now so I can call the police!" Hisana frantically said.

"His name is Ashido Kano."

"Oh Kami! Ashido!"

Rukia arched her back as Ashido pumped his fingers into her wet, tight maidenhood. His free hands was unbuckling his own pants, ready for what he had been waiting for. His fingers pulled away before Rukia could climax, making her whimper and look at Ashido with large eyes. He loomed over her now, one hand holding her panties to the side and the other positioning himself at Rukia's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Ashido panted, Rukia swallowed down her fear and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just as Ashido was about to push through, the door was slammed open by two policemen. Rukia scurried to sit up and covered herself when she saw her elder sister standing behind the men. Ashido quickly fixed his pants and stared at the policemen with a shocked expression.

"What's going on?" Ashido asked, the policemen walked to him and handcuffed the eighteen-year-old swiftly.

"You are under arrest for statutory rape." The first policeman said as they pulled him off the bed.

"No! Wait!" Rukia shouted as she jumped off the bed.

"Rukia, stay here!" Hisana said, wrapping her arms around Rukia was she tried to run after them.

Rukia managed to run from her elder sister's grasp and go outside just as the policemen shut the car door on her friend. Tears ran down her face as she begged the policemen to release her friend. Hisana returned again and wrapped a large coat around Rukia before holding her tightly in her grasp.

Tears kept falling from her eyes. Just as Hisana was dragging her to the car, Ichigo walked out of the home across the street. Whistle a joyful tone as Rukia sobbed at her friend's arrest.

**Ichigo's a cockblocker in this fic XD. Hmm, I've been thinking of making a Ashido/Rukia one-shot since there isn't many of them that are M-Rated. Well review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I'm comin' down with a nasty cough and when I cough, I get evil migraines from HELL! So I have ordered my friend to type what I say and if he writes something stupid, I will tell you all his embarrassing story from senior year.(Friend: Bitch D=) Now enjoy!**

**Awesome friend: I'll be gone soon so to get revenge on this goth-punk-pothead hybrid, Imma tell you all her pet peeve. She HATES being called by her middle name 'cause it's her mom's name and her and her mom hate bein' compared to one another. So, if you wanna piss her off, call her hbdcnjnchbswigehdnncfuwmiJc**

**DLB: Sorry folks, had to beat up the so-called 'messenger'. My middle name is to be kept top secret so I'll just be writing so the dumbass doesn't ruin the story for you or tell you guys my middle name. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

Rukia stepped out of her home with her head held down in shame. She had just gotten an earful from her older sister and since Rukia had caught a glimpse of Ichigo when Ashido was arrested, she knew that her torment was just beginning. Taking a deep breath, she took a glance in the direction Ashido would appear from before walking alone to her school. Behind her, she could hear a obnoxious car driving in the direction she was walking before said car cut her off as she crossed the street and stopped in front of her. Rukia glared at the car for a moment before realizing who the car belonged to and shook her head. The window rolled down slowly, revealing a very confident Ichigo.

"What's wrong, freak? Sad 'cause your only friend got arrested?" Ichigo laughed, making Rukia growl and try to walk around the car. She huffed when Ichigo blocked her path again by backing up quickly.

"What do you want?" Rukia growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"I wanna give you a ride to school." Ichigo said.

"You want to what now?" Rukia said, blinking repeatedly as if that would make his sentence clearer.

"Me-give-you-ride." Ichigo said, mocking her with an ape-like impression. Rukia groaned and her eye twitched before stomping her feet.

"I know what you meant! Why would you want to give me a ride?" Rukia questioned, eyeing Ichigo carefully when he stepped out of his car and leaned his hands on the hood of the sports car.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing at the young woman across from him.

"No thanks." Rukia muttered, attempting to walk around the car only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"If you don't let me give you a ride, I'll tell the whole school about how you were cocked blocked by the cops." Ichigo said, taking a step toward Rukia. She stumbled back when he got too close and her eyes turned icy cold when he smirked proudly at her.

"You wouldn't dare." Rukia seethed, tensing when he grabbed hold of her shoulder and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Watch me. I got Renji on speed dial and the minuet I call him, he's going to start spreading the rumor like wildfire. So, what's it going to be? What's left of your dignity or a simple car ride with me?" Ichigo said, his warm breath fanning her face. This made her cringe and she slowly closed her eyes before sighing softly.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Rukia muttered, pushing Ichigo's grip away and walking to the passenger side.

She slammed the door shut and avoided eye contact with Ichigo once he entered the car. Rukia notice the strange cinnamon-like smell in his car combined with his natural scent and it made her noise twitch from the odd combination. Driving calmly to the school, Ichigo hummed softly while making Rukia feel weary of his kind gesture. She looked out to the window and cleared her throat before turning back to the driver.

"Why do you want me here?" Rukia asked, looking back out the window.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out soon enough. Senna and Rangiku are your new friends now so you'll be sitting at our table from now on." Ichigo said, the tone of his voice casual and calm.

"What? No I'm not. I've got my own friends." Rukia said, remembering Izuru Kira.

"Yeah right. Don't make this harder then it has to be, midget. You're going to sit with us." Ichigo said, turning his heated gaze to Rukia before looking back at the street.

"What do you get out of it? Will befriending the school 'freak' get you even more booty calls? Don't use to me to promote yourself!" Rukia shouted.

The car screeched to a halt, making Rukia gasp and cling tightly to her seat. Hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed gently before warm breath ran down her ear and neck. Rukia grimaced and tried to pry away the grip on her neck only to stop when she heard a soft chuckling.

"First off, don't raise your voice at me again or I'll punish you. Second, I can do whatever I damn well please and there's nothing you can do about it. Now suck it up or else." Ichigo seethed, his grips slowly tightening on her pale neck. She dug her nails deeper into his skin as she tried to take a full breath of air.

"You're-hurting me!" Rukia croaked, her eyes watering as she began to feel a bit light-header.

"Say anything about this and I will come and get you." Ichigo growled, releasing her and returning to his driving.

Rukia took a deep breath, her hands cradling her own neck gently as she took jagged breaths of air. Her hand mindlessly wiped away a tear forming in the corner of her eye before glaring at the man driving as if nothing had occurred. Her hand on her backpack tightened and the moment Ichigo parker, she jumped from her seat and ran away from the car. She flinched when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and she whirled around to see Shuuhei Hisagi staring down at her with a gentle smile.

"Are you okay? You're crying." Shuuhei said, Rukia touched her cheek to find it soaking and shook her head.

"Why do you care? You made me cry in the 8th grade when Ichigo and you put living worms in my lunch box!" Rukia shouted, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"That was way back then and besides, Ichigo says that you're cool now so relax." Shuuhei said, Rukia stumbled back when she saw Ichigo walking toward her with his hands in his pockets.

"You're all insane!" Rukia shouted, running away right as Ichigo appeared behind Shuuhei.

"Dude, she hates us. Why are you trying to be her friend now?" Shuuhei said, turning to face Ichigo to see him smirking.

"She has the top marks in school, Hisagi. We need another brain the group besides me and this will make us look good with the girls. They love a man willing to help out the most useless person they can find." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his neck gently.

"We should apologize to her then. I do feel kinda bad about the stuff we did to her." Shuuhei muttered, looking to his left before glancing back to Ichigo.

"In do time, my fiend. For now, why don't you go visit Renji or Matsumoto. Either one is fine with you, right?" Ichigo taunted, his eyes warming slightly when he saw the teen blush.

"Not funny, dude." Shuuhei muttered, walking away from Ichigo.

Rukia hadn't even realized that she was still crying when she entered the girls' bathroom, finally seeing it when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She blew her nose softly on a tissue before wiping away her tears and sighing heavily. Her head was throbbing and her mind replayed the look on Ichigo's face when he grabbed her neck. His eyes, they held something much darker that sent chills down her spine. Her hands went timidly to her neck, feeling the hot flesh that had in impression of Ichigo's hands. One stall slammed open and Orihime stepped out with a large smile on her face. She turned to Rukia and her smile fell slightly before walking to her and patting her back.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked, Rukia cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia said, smiling at one of the few girls that hadn't fallen head-over-heels for Ichigo.

"Here, you missed a spot." Orihime said, wiping away a small tear on Rukia's chin.

"Thank you, Orihime." Rukia whispered, taking a deep and long breath.

"Those better be tears of joy I'm seeing~~!" Rangiku said, her joyful voice filling and echoing in the room.

"Oh Ra, why?" Rukia muttered, looking up to the sky and shaking her head.

"Ra? Whatever, not going to ask. So are you happy to be accepted by our group now, Rukia?" Rangiku said, her arms slinging around Orihime's shoulder.

"Really? So that means you guys are going to stop teasing her? That's great!" Orihime exclaimed, Rangiku smiling and nodding her head right beside her. Rukia shook her head softly before slamming both of her fist on the cold sink, making a loud noise echo in the now silent room.

"They only stopped because of Kurosaki! He's up to something and his pawns are playing along with it! This isn't something to be happy about, dammit!" Rukia screamed, running from the bathroom with Orihime and Rangiku staring after her.

"I think you made her upset, Rangiku." Orihime whispered, glancing to the busty teen to see her on her phone.

"That's an understatement, honey. Ichigo? We have to talk about her…"

Rukia ran down the halls like a maniac, her heart beating viciously in her chest and her lungs begging for air. Many students stared after her, making her anxiety increase and her body shake. She stopped running toward the end of the school and sat down on the stairs, her head on the cold wall as she took deep breaths. The bell rang loudly, making Rukia open her eyes lazily and groan. She wanted to go home and ride under a rock. Footsteps echoed loudly around her and she turned to see Ichigo walking towards her. She stood to walk away only to feel his hand wrap around her wrist. She turned her heated glare at him and tried to yank her hand back but failed miserably.

"What do you really want from me?"

Was all Rukia could say at that moment as Ichigo stood right beside her. His face was emotionless as his hand went up and touched the red mark on her neck he had caused. His eyes seemed dazed as he looked at the mark and his lips open to speak.

"Mine." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia blinked, not clearly hearing him and once again tried to tear his grip from her. This time she succeeded and this made Ichigo snap out of his thoughts. He stared at her with confused eyes before they narrowed and he turned his back to her.

"Mr. Ichimaru wanted me to come and get you. You're late and wasting our time so let's go." Ichigo said, taking some steps ahead.

"Not until you tell me what you said." Rukia demanded, trying to look brave when his cold eyes turned to glare at her.

"I'll tell you everything when the time comes. Now follow me or get lost." Ichigo said, waiting for her next move. Rukia slung her backpack over her shoulder and glared defiantly at Ichigo before walking toward the other hall.

"I'll walk this way." Rukia said, disappearing behind the sharp corner.

Ichigo stayed at where he stood, staring at the spot Rukia had just disappeared from. He turned his back from it and clenched his fist tightly, so much so that he could feel a small amount of blood ooze from the crescent shaped wounds. Rukia kept deifying him, making the rage boil hotter in his blood. He had to make her see that she belonged to him since the day he realized his emotions for her.

**~Flashback~**

Rukia walked ever-so calmly in the ghetto streets of their town. A cold mask on her face as she passed by the beggars on the street. Fourteen-year old Ichigo had been walking a few feet behind her since he had to go to the store to get milk. He had noticed Rukia a few moments ago and had planned to tease her soon once he caught up with her. His eyebrows rose when he saw her enter a dark alley way and he ran after her when he heard her scream. Ichigo hid behind the corner, watching as a man had a knife to Rukia's neck.

"Give me your money now, bitch." The assailant said, pressing the blade more onto her neck.

That's when Ichigo saw the most amazing thing, Rukia grabbing the man's arm and flipping him over her head with no effort. Her face remand cold as she stomped down on the man's chest and kicked the blade away from his grasp. She glared down at the man before stepping off him and throwing him a dollar.

"That's for trying." Rukia whispered, turning away from the man and fading away into the darkness of the alley way.

Something awakened in Ichigo that day and since then he could not forget her brave face. Something about her caused a spark in his soul and that's when it all began.

That was the day Ichigo decided that Rukia would belong to him and only him.

**Sorry for the delay. Like I said in the beginning, I had a bad cough and had to write this bit by bit. Now, to explain something. When Rukia said "Oh Ra…" she meant as a way to say "Oh God…". Ra is the Egyptian God of Sun and also the name of a Yu-Gi-Oh card. I say that a lot and decided to put that just because I'm crazy like that. Now review please and I'll see you guys as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: *ducks random tomato thrown at her by anger reader* Sorry! I've been a bit preoccupied these past couple of weeks with college and a thing called life came by and kicked my ass. My head hurts now and I blame my sister in law. So on with the show.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

Her mind was buzzing at the strange sensation of having her classmates actually accept her. Though in the back of her mind, she was still fearful of Ichigo's intentions. Rukia could have sworn that Ichigo had said 'mine' when he touched her neck and this made Rukia shudder. The boy had done nothing but cause her trouble and now, all of a sudden, he wants to befriend her? Rukia looked over at Ichigo to see him scribbling relentlessly in his notebook.

His hazel eyes looked up at her and Rukia froze for a moment before Ichigo looked back down to his paper and continued scribbling. Rukia narrowed her gaze and turned away from him to stare out of the window beside her. A paper was thrown at her and she turned to see a group of Ichigo's friends glaring at her relentlessly. Rukia grabbed the crumbled piece of paper to see large, childish writing warning her;

_Touch Ichigo and we'll kill you, you flat-chested bitch._

_Signed, Senna 3_

Rukia blinked at the paper before looking up at the bell when it rang loudly. She hurried to gather her things only to have her books pushed off her desk. Rukia looked up to see Senna smirking down at her with her arms crossed.

"You know, Ichigo hasn't touched me since he decided to let you join us." Senna said, her smile cracking and slowly fading away.

"I have no idea how that concerns me." Rukia muttered, her fist clenching and ready to fight.

"Yes it does, bitch. It's your fault and I'm going to beat your ass if you touch one little hair on his head." Senna spat, inching her face closer to the still Rukia.

"Senna, back off now." Rukia seethed, narrowing her gaze at the purple-haired teen.

"Make me, slut." Senna said, her hands going up to reach for Rukia's neck.

"Senna, you want Ichigo to find out about this?"

Both Senna and Rukia turned to see Rangiku walking into the classroom calmly with no trace of her warm smile. Senna quickly backed away from Rukia and placed her hands behind her back before smiling sweetly. Rukia gnawed at her lower lip, still tempted to jump over the desk in front of her and ripping Senna to pieces. Rangiku looked over at Rukia and motioned for her to get to her side. Rukia glanced at her before sighing and quickly gathering her things.

"Thanks Rangiku, but I'm fine." Rukia said, walking toward the large-chested girl.

"You sure? You've kinda grown on me and I don't want to see you get hurt now." Rangiku spoke sincerely. Rukia nodded and smiled faintly at her before walking to the door.

"Watch your back!" Senna shouted, Rangiku's glare quickly silencing her.

"Senna, the one fuck buddy Ichigo can live without, what is your problem?" Rangiku said, walking to the girl.

"She is! She thinks she can just walk in here and become Ichigo' new interest-" A lone finger against her lips made Senna stop mid-sentence.

"I'm going to make this clear; Ichigo wants this girl now for reasons I'm not even sure of. I can see he genially likes her now and I want him to be happy. This girl, for some reason, seems to make him happy and I'm not going to let someone like you ruin his happiness. Mess with this, and I will beat you until you can't stand. Is that clear?" Rangiku demanded, her voice low and cold as she warned Senna.

"Why are you so protective of Ichigo when he uses you like he does me and every other girl he has met?" Senna said, gulping when she saw Rangiku's light blue eyes darken.

"He saved someone very close to me from getting fired. The least I could do was pay him back. And why are you so willing to lay on your back for him?" Rangiku said, smirking when Senna blushed and looked away.

"You're the only slut here, Senna." Rangiku said, stepping out of the classroom and squeaking when she felt a hand press her firm bottom.

"Nice performance in there, Ran." Gin Ichimaru said, smiling at his secret lover.

"Anything to help Ichigo, Mr. Ichimaru." Rangiku purred, glancing around before kissing his cheek.

"Get ta class. I'll see you later." Gin said, petting her head before walking away.

Senna fumed inside of the room she still stood in. Her teeth gnawing at the inside of her mouth as her fist shook. Her eyes and smile grew when she came up with a plan that would injure Rukia and keep herself safe from Rangiku's fury. Giggling softly, she skipped out of the room with a large smile on her face.

**~Lunch Time~**

Rukia held her tray close to her, looking at the corner of the cafeteria where she would sit along with Ashido. A loud whistle echoed around the room and Rukia turned to see Renji and Hisagi waving her over with food covering their faces. Her frown deepened when she saw Ichigo eyeing her intently and calmly eating his food. Her mind went back to the moment she had in the car with him and she moved lifelessly to the table with her eyes looking down. She was about to sit in between Rangiku and Keigo when another loud whistle made her look up at Ichigo.

He shook his head and motioned for Rukia to sit besides him. Rukia looked away and was about to sit down in her original seat when another one of Ichigo's whistle rang loudly in her ear.

"I'm not a dog!" Rukia exclaimed, slamming her tray down on the table and glaring at Ichigo.

"Rukia, sit next to me." Ichigo said, a small smirk grew on his face when he saw the cute look on Rukia's face.

"I can sit here." Rukia muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

"You can but that won't benefit you or Ashido, would it?" Ichigo questioned tauntingly, watching as the red face on Rukia turned a darker a shade of red. She reluctantly walked over and sat beside Ichigo, trying to place as much distance as she could between them. A hand crept on her shoulder and pulled her small body toward his.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rukia whispered, trying to tug herself from his grip.

"Nothing." Ichigo said, taking a sip from his drink casually.

"What the hell is she doing in my seat!" Senna shouted as she neared the table.

"Calm down, Senna." Ichigo sighed, looking over at Senna while she glared at Rukia.

"No! She took my spot from me!" Senna shrieked, pointing at Rukia with her finger.

"I didn't ask to be sitting here!" Rukia said, pushing the finger away from her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Senna screamed, throwing her tray to the floor and walking closer to Rukia. She was stopped when Rangiku and Tatsuki stood in front of her and blocked her path. Rukia stood up only to be pulled away from Ichigo. Rukia glared at him as he continued to pull her away from the chaotic room, an angry Rukia squirming in his grasp.

"Let me go! I'm going to kick her ass!" Rukia said, her hands bound by Ichigo's tight embrace.

"She's nothing. Just calm down." Ichigo said.

Rukia froze when she felt how close Ichigo's lips were to her, his breath running down her neck. A shudder escaped her before she continued to twist in his arms. Not to get Senna but to get away from Ichigo's grasp. Ichigo chuckled before releasing her, backing away when she turned her heated gaze at him.

"I can't figure you out, Kurosaki." Rukia said calmly, her eyes softening for a moment before looking away.

"I mean, for years I thought you hated me and now you're protecting me? That doesn't make any sense. Not only that, you took Ashido away from me, the only person that didn't make fun of me because you said it was okay. You're toxic to my own safety so I'm going to ask this as nicely as I possibly can; Can you please, just leave me alone and let me be? That's all I want form you, Ichigo. Not to have to worry whether or not I'm being lied and teased to by you and your friends. I just want to live my life without having to be scared of you because in all honesty, you terrify me." Rukia said, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at Ichigo.

He remand silent for a few moments before turning away, a slip of paper escaping his back pocket when he turned sharply around the corner. Rukia walked to it and unfolded the paper, eyeing it with uncertainty before opening it. Her eyes widened and a small gasp left her lips when she saw the drawing of herself looking back up at her. She dropped the paper and released it before running away.

**~After School~**

"Senna, are you still staying after school?" Tatsuki asked, keeping her eyes on the soccer game playing in front of her.

"Yup, got some cheerleading to do!" Senna said, smiling happily at the tomboy as she packed her things.

"Okay… Just keep out of trouble." Tatsuki warned, giving her friend a sideway glance before turning back to the game.

"I make no promises." Senna grumbled as she walked back into the nearly empty school.

"Now add the equations and tell me what you get." Rukia said, helping her friend Kira with tutoring.

"So,… X=25... Then I add forty-five… Is it this?" Kira asked, a small blush tinting his pale cheeks. Rukia glanced at the work and nodded.

"You're right. You're getting better at this, Izuru." Rukia said, looking at the clock before groaning.

"I have to go home now. Kurosaki is probably at my house now for our project." Rukia sighed, gathering her things and saying her goodbyes to Izuru.

The hallway echoed with each step she took, making a calming rhythm as she walked down the hall. Rukia hummed a soft melody to herself to calm her nerves, feeling her anxiety rise slowly. Footsteps echoed from a distance somewhere behind her, making Rukia senses rise. Her paranoia has been off the charts since the beginning of the week and her added stress at school was no help. The footsteps grew closer, making Rukia subconsciously walk faster.

She still needed to reach the bottom floor but by the sound of the footsteps, the person walking towards her would arrive to her before she made the final steps. Rukia's heartbeat quickened immensely as she tried to get to the stairs that led down. For some reason, the footsteps suddenly stopped and Rukia sighed as she reached the top of the steps. Only to find Senna standing in the middle of the stair way with her cheerleading outfit on and her pom-poms on the floor.

"We've been waiting for you, Kuchiki." Senna cooed, walking up the steps. Rukia glared and took a steady step back to feel a wall of flesh against her back. She turned to see two other girls looking down at her in disgust. The predicament forced Rukia into the wall as the three girls stalked closer to her. A tall, dark haired one snorted before shaking her head.

"This is your competition? That's sad, Senna." The older girl taunted, cracking her knuckles and grinning at Rukia. "Though I'm not complaining. I need something new to replace my punching bag and she'll do."

Rukia growled lowly as the three girls got closer. A fist was thrown, hitting Senna painfully in the chest. A kick was driven into the talkative friend of Senna but her silent friend put up a tough match for Rukia. Finally, the three girls had Rukia pinned against the wall. The two girls had Rukia's hands and feet pinned down while Senna wiped away the bit of blood on the corner of her mouth.

"You stupid bitch!" Senna screamed, her fist coming down on Rukia's temple. Her head spun from the impact and the world became blurry for a moment before slowly coming back to focus. More punches were driven into Rukia's body yet she refused to cry, making Senna to burn even more.

"Bitch! Why-won't-you-cry!" Senna shouted, hitting Rukia after every word. The one taunting Rukia early had a disgusted look on her face before shaking her head.

"This is going too far. I'm out, c'mon Mila." She said, releasing Rukia along with the other girl and allowing her body to slump to the floor.

"Fine! I don't need you two! Get lost!" Senna screamed, frustration driving her mad as Rukia still refused to shed a tear. Once the two girls had left, Senna looked down at Rukia with eyes burning. She reached into her pocket to pull out a brass knuckle and lifted her fist up in the air.

"I'm going to make you regret ever talking to Ichigo!" Senna shouted, bring her fist down. Rukia mustered enough strength to raise her hand and wrap her hand around the one coming toward her.

"I already regret it." Rukia said, her breathing heavy as she raised her leg to give a swift kick to Senna's chest. Senna stumbled back as Rukia struggled to get to her feet using the wall to lean on.

"Stupid bitch!" Senna shrieked as she once again charged. Rukia closed her eyes knowing she had little strength to block Senna now. A loud gasp and a hand on her shoulder made Rukia open one of her tired eyes that wasn't covered with blood from a wound on top of her head to see a strange blur of orange standing in front of her.

"Senna, what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo demanded, his hazel eyes burning as he looked down at the crazed Senna.

"Just let me get rid of her. Please! I'm this close to getting back on your good side." Senna begged, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You were never on my good side, Senna. I told you not to lay a finger on my property." Ichigo growled, pointing a finger toward Rukia.

Rukia's mind felt hazy but she understood one part of Ichigo's sentence. Her eyes could barely make out one of his fingers pointing at her while one word replayed in her mind.

_Property._

Her head began to throb and anytime she tried to move her body, Rukia could feel jolts of pain running through her bruised body. The last thing she saw was Ichigo's hazel eyes looking down at her.

* * *

><p>Rukia groaned and her body ached as she awakened from her sleep. She opened her eyes to find everything was blurry around her. She could barely make out the bright lavender color of her room along with one color that shined awkwardly in the room. Her vision slowly returned and she found Ichigo sitting beside her, reading an old book with a plain expression on his face.<p>

Rukia's heart thumped erratically in her chest and she tried to sit up only to feel more pain run through her body. Ichigo turned to her nonchalant before placing the book down. His hand went to her shoulder and he held her still as he adjusted her pillows so she could sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked, ignoring eye contact as he sat back down. Rukia stared at him awestruck before looking down at her body to see she was already in bandages.

"My dad's a doctor so I know how to heal your type of injuries. You should be able to come to school tomorrow but don't try to overwork your body." Ichigo continued, turning his back to her. Rukia gulped nervously and she looked around in hopes to find herself in some kind of dream.

"Your sister is downstairs. She's filing a report against Senna for what happened today. I'm going home now." Ichigo said, getting off her bed and walking to her door. Rukia looked away only to notice their project was almost complete, nothing like how it was yesterday.

"Did you do that to the project?" Rukia murmured, looking back to Ichigo. He turned his gaze to her and nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow it will be at my place when we finish it. See you until then." Ichigo said, walking away before Rukia could speak out. Rukia found herself smiling faintly for a moment before it fell. Her eyes looked back to the project and she narrowed them as she remembered the reason why she was paired up with Ichigo.

He was supposedly failing the class, how is he capable of doing almost all the work flawlessly?

Rukia stared at the project with some fear before sliding deeper into her sheets.

**The lemon and final chapter will come up next. So review or I won't update right away! Trust me, I have lots of stuff to do and if I don't get enough reviews here, I'll be putting this on the backburner for now. So review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So here is the last chapter. I hope it was worth the wait and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this fic;**

**StarryNightsKrui (You made this fic come to life so I owe you and I hope you enjoy the end.) DeviantHollow23, LuvBleach, Yuzy, Pamianime, Psychegloom, Abarai Starsha, xwhitemoonx, 666Peaches101, wakamurasaki jie, Kurosaki Anne, Queen of Tartarus, ChocolateKitty08, Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky, Yuyukawai, Fpix, UnassumingFirecracker, Raven, LemonyWickedAwesome, , kitsune23star, AnastaciaChaCha, Experimentnumber628, os, 6Butterfly6, Alyssa, nana6906, , rukia01, Ruki, Taco, Chappy-Is-Mine, angelicsorceres, XXXichirukiXXX.**

**You guys sure do have crazy names… Enjoy and thank you all for the support!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

"I filed the report against the three girls. Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

Rukia looked up to see her sister's worried expression. Suppressing a sigh, Rukia smiled and placed a reassuring hand over her older sister's hand. She did not speak but she nodded and smile to Hisana, hoping she would drop the discussion and move on to other matters. School was not the thing that made Rukia want to run away. It was that boy, no man that has been trespassing into her being. She could not get him out of her mind and his name added a fearful sensation to her body when she heard it.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia swore his eyes were always on her now. Ever since last week when everything began.

To explain, when the school caught wind of the attack on one of their best students, they allowed Rukia to stay home for as long as she needed to recover. Her teachers even postponed projects and sent her homework so she could keep up in class. Even the project she was doing with Ichigo was postponed to next Monday. So today, Friday the 13th, Rukia decided it was time she went and faced her fears so she could pass the course with an A. She would go to school, deal with Ichigo's pestering, finish the project at his home, and change schools.

She prayed this would be the last time she would ever have to deal with him.

He knew today would be the day he would have her and never let go.

Ichigo stood in front of Rukia's home with music blaring in his ear loudly. He smirked when he heard lyrics that made him want to have Rukia in his grasp right now;

_You trick your lovers, _

_That you're wicked and divine,_

_You may be a sinner,_

_But your innocence is mine._

_Please me,_

_Show me how it's done,_

_Tease me,_

_You are the one._

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart._

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask._

_I want to exorcises the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

His body began to feel heated as lewd thoughts rushed through his mind. Ichigo wanted to ravish Rukia right away, he want to see her true beauty. He wanted her to forget all about Ashido. Ichigo wanted to feed the desires in her soul that he could only satisfy. He's watched her for so long, knows her like the back of his hand. Now he had to show her who Ichigo Kurosaki truly was. A man drunk with passion for her, that she could only feed.

His hazel eyes soften and he smiled warmly when Hisana stepped out, Rukia stepping out soon after. Her large midnight eyes showed fear but she hid it when Hisana walked toward the tall teen. Her arms swung around his neck and she hugged him gently.

"Thank you so much. You saved my little sister. Thank you." Hisana said, fighting off tears. Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia as his hand ran up and down Hisana's back.

"It was no problem at all, Miss Kuchiki. I care for Rukia and would have saved her even if I didn't." Ichigo said, giving Rukia a wink before smiling warmly at Hisana. She sniffled lightly before turning to Rukia and waving her over. Rukia hesitantly walked over, like a dog with its tails between its legs, and cringed when Hisana brought Ichigo closer to her.

"This young man is a great friend! You should be grateful, Rukia." Hisana cheered, pinching Rukia's cheek.

To hide her true emotion, Rukia nodded and smiled faintly. She gained some much-needed space when Hisana released her and walked to her car while waving them goodbye. Rukia nearly jumped from her skin when she felt a strong grip on her shoulder and looked up to see Ichigo calmly waving Hisana goodbye. Through a smile Ichigo warned;

"Keep looking happy and shut up for your sister. Just keep waving or else."

Rukia felt a twinge of surprise run through her body, allowing it to go numb and continue its steady movements as her sister drove out. Rukia wanted to beg her sister to come back when she felt a grip around her wrist that began to pull her away from her home. She remained silent until she realized they were heading toward a different direction. Rukia pulled at his grasp only to feel the pressure grow slightly. Her confused eyes looked up and she stared at the back of his neck with scared curiosity.

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia said, grabbing his wrist in an attempt to pull away from his grasp.

"To my place to finish the project as soon as possible." Ichigo said.

Rukia felt her body run cold when he stopped and looked over his shoulder to stare at her. His eyes, they seemed to burn brightly and worse, they seemed to be staring right into her own soul. As if every detail of her life, all her secrets, were now being seen and judge by Ichigo. Rukia looked away when she had enough strength to and began to tug at her arm.

"Let me go! I can walk over there by myself." Rukia shouted, her eyes closing when Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and brought her body closer to his.

"Why do you always try to run away from me, Rukia?" Ichigo growled lowly.

His grip on her shoulder would surely leave bruises on her but that was the least of Rukia's worries as she was forced to look deeply into his eyes that seemed to suffocate her with a dangerous aura. Rukia's breath hitched when he inched his face closer to her but remand absolutely still as his eyes examined her eyes. His usual smirk and teasing eyes were gone; all that was left was his eyes. That's all Rukia could honestly pay attention to.

They seemed to change the moment they fell on her. They darkened, a threatening color that made Rukia squirm whenever they were on her. They filled her with undeniable fear, along with indescribable warmth.

Huh, what a strange combination for someone like Rukia to feel when nearby their stalker.

Then again, this is not a tale that ends with happiness. The fair maiden being saved by the hero and taken away to live happily ever after.

This is about claiming what your soul, mind, and body desires.

To take all and give nothing in return.

Possessiveness. Obsession.

To take ALL and give NOTHING in return.

Rukia Kuchiki was for the taking in the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Don't touch anything in here, midget. My little sister spends hours keeping it clean so don't touch anything."

Rukia humbly stepped into the Kurosaki household to find it empty. His father was away at work and his younger sisters were at school. A large picture of his mother was in the living room. She was truly beautiful and looked like a kind woman. How she gave birth to such an arrogant jackass was beyond Rukia's understanding.

She turned her head to the stairs when she heard footsteps and saw Ichigo making his way up. He hadn't spoken much since released her from his grip, much to Rukia's relief. She followed him up the stairs in time to see him enter a room to the left. He left the door open so Rukia walked toward it, leaning on the frame and waiting for Ichigo to invite her in.

She did have manners after all.

Ichigo looked up from his desk where the project sat and motioned Rukia to come inside without making eye contact with her. Rukia walked in and toward his desk to see the project. Her large eyes widened when she saw that it was already completed. Even graded with an A-. She was too shocked to see Ichigo slyly walking toward his door to close and lock it. It wasn't until she heard the subtle clicking noise that she turned to face Ichigo with her own burning eyes.

"What is going on, Ichigo? You told me you needed my help to finish this! It's already done! Why did you drag me here?" Rukia shouted, her hands holding onto the desk behind her when Ichigo chuckled darkly in his white room.

He walked toward another door that as on the wall across from Rukia. He opened it but it was too dark for her eyes to see what was inside. Ichigo stepped away from the door and walked toward the center of his room. His eyes were now watching Rukia intently while his hand rose and waved toward the door lazily. Rukia legs began to shake and her heart began to pound in her chest. The fear was now entangling her, making it hard for her to move. This made Ichigo tsk, his impatience making it hard for him to remand calm.

"You want to know why I've brought you here today, Rukia. Look inside that room. Your answer lies within it." Ichigo said, his hand going back to his side.

Rukia felt like crying, she was terrified. Something was wrong in his head and it, for some reason, choose her to traumatize. His eyes narrowed, making Rukia feel threaten, so she walked slowly to the room so no harm would come to her. With every step she took, her heart seemed to beat even louder in her ears. Rukia finally stepped inside but did not dare to turn on the light. Fear making her think of the worst things imaginable that could be in the very room she was in.

Could it be dead bodies? Animals ready to tear her limb from limb? Crazed people ready to devour her flesh?

The door shut loudly behind her. This made Rukia frantic and she ran toward the door only to hit something hard yet fleshy. One arm held her while the lights turned on, revealing what was truly inside for her. Rukia was spun around to face it but she had shut her eyes out in fear and desperation to mentally take herself away. Warm breath oozed down her neck before a husky voice whispered for her to open her eyes. She obeyed when she was shaken violently and fear was replaced with shook of what was around her.

Pictures, drawings, and sculptors. All of them would have been perfectly normal if it weren't for the one thing that made Rukia feel uneasy in the arms of their creator. They were all based off her. Rukia had hoped the drawing she had found of herself that fell from Ichigo's pocket was just her imagination but the evidence was quite clear now. Ichigo had done everything. Everything that looked like her.

"I've spent years creating this room. Just for us."

Rukia separated herself from the person speaking. Turning around to face him. His eyes showed passion now, and it was now all directed toward her. Ichigo took a step forward but instead of walking toward the scared teen, he walked to the biggest painting in the room. The one were Rukia was standing in front of a large moon. Rukia kept her eyes on him while her body slowly began to inch toward the door.

"I've hurt you so many times before. Just to try to force myself to loath you but can't deny it anymore. Truth is, I did that to you just to get close enough to you. I've been watching you for a while now, Rukia. You're all I truly think about. Especially at night. I think of us becoming on and it makes my body yearn for you even more. My mind is set on what I plan to do and my soul is ready to claim what has been in my eye sight for quite some time now." Ichigo said.

He turned in time to see Rukia trying to open the door to escape. Fiery rage erupted through out his body and he stalked toward the door. Rukia had believed she escaped but shouted when her body was pressed against the now closed door. A firm grip was on the back of her neck, keeping her still while another hand went to her waist.

"Don't leave. I don't want you to leave me. Ever. I just told you how I felt and you're trying to run away from me? Do I terrify you that much, Rukia? Well? Answer me!" He roared the last sentence, making Rukia cringe and cry silently as she nodded her head desperately.

"I want to hear how much you fear me, Rukia. Tell me what makes you fear me." Ichigo whispered, pressing his body against hers. Rukia gasped and her nails dug into the door as he eyes shut.

"You… stalked me-"

"Because I couldn't get enough of seeing you."

"Teased me-"

"It was my way to talk to you without looking foolish."

"Hurt me-"

"I know… All I can say for that is that I was an idiot to hurt you just to try to get rid of my feelings for you."

"Hurt my friends-"

"You don't need friends. I'm all you need from now on."

"And ruined my life."

"And now I'm going to make it better."

Rukia cried out when she was turned and lifted up. She felt his hard body press her against the door and keep her still as his lips pressed against hers. She screamed into the kiss, her hands trying to push his body away from her. The moment her hands touched his skin, he moaned at the contact and pressed his body even harder to feel more of her. His hands stayed on her hips as his tongue tried to pry open her resistant lips.

Getting impatient, he rubbed his throbbing arousal against her sensitive flesh. Rukia gasped and screamed when his tongue entered her mouth. Her hands became frantic and the tears spilled from her eyes as his tongue tasted every inch of her mouth and tongue.

She tasted so sweet to him. Like an addicting candy that made him want more. His hands cupped her face to keep her still as he slowed down, moving his lips against hers to get her to play along with him. She was crying now but felt relief when his kiss lightened up. His lips now moved gently against hers and Rukia relaxed, her body feeling heated as it was finally allowed to process the emotions he was creating.

It made her body heat up and she whimpered into the kiss when he nipped at her lower lip playfully. Her hands still resisted but they were weaker now that her body began to react to his touches. She pulled away for air, panting heavily as Ichigo kissed his way down to her neck.

He wanted to take his time and take things slow but he had waited long enough for this moment.

He placed her on the ground, his body forming a cage around her small one. His knees kept her legs wide open for him and he settled between him. Creating a small friction that made Rukia whither beneath him.

"S-stop." Rukia moaned, her hands now being pinned above her head as Ichigo licked and kissed her neck.

"You don't want me to stop." Ichigo deep voice, his hands unbuttoning her blouse.

Rukia grasped his wrist weakly and moaned again when he rubbed himself against her. Her core felt hot and sensitive, her pussy lips now dripping with her own arousal. She clenched her teeth when she felt his chuckle against her pulsing point and arched her back in an attempt to move away from his touch. It, however, had a different affect on the man above her.

His hands impatiently pulled her blouse from her body so his eyes could feast on her breast kept securely in her bra. As much as the blue lacey fabric looked delicious on her, it was in Ichigo's way.

His hand tore the bra from her body, making Rukia snap her eyes open and return to reality. Her hands push harder against his body and she gave a scream that was filled with pleasure and fear when his mouth sucked on her coral tip.

She bucked her hips when his hand went to her skirt and began to massage her aching womanhood through the fabric. His tongue encircled her hard nipple while his free hand groped her other breast.

He growled lowly, sending vibrations that made chills run down Rukia's spine.

She was soft. So fucking soft to his rough touches.

His hand slipped inside her panties and he grinned when he felt how damp she felt. His lips went to her ears and he chuckled causing Rukia to shiver and look away from him in shame.

"I knew you didn't want me to stop. The proof is right here." Ichigo purred, inserting her finger into her tight cunt.

Her neck arched and her lovesick expression made Ichigo growl in approval. His lips went back to her breast while his fingers worked to get Rukia even wetter. Preparing her for her own safety. Ichigo knew she was a virgin.

Yet, he would be lying if he said that didn't add to his excitement of claiming Rukia.

Her face again turned to one of discomfort. Rukia felt so strange as Ichigo's fingers worked inside of her yet it sent some relief to her burning need as his fingers picked up the pace.

She cried out when he added another finger, her nails digging into the carpet below her.

"That's it. Scream for me. Only for me." Ichigo whispered, his hand removing his own shirt so he could feel even more of her bare flesh.

Rukia felt something burning deep inside of her that was ready to burst. She tried to arch her back but her body was kept still when Ichigo lowered his upper body on her. He moaned at the slick feeling of Rukia's bare chest against his own. His teeth nibbling on her earlobe as his fingers rubbed her bundle of nerves.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. Her body felt aflame by every touch Ichigo was giving her. It was becoming too much for her. Her lower body raised in hopes to finally get her relief but fate was cruel when Ichigo pulled his fingers away from her burning cunt.

She whimpered and finally opened her eyes to look up at Ichigo. She saw him like two of the three fingers that were inside of her, a devious look on his face as he licked her juices clean.

The lewd act made Rukia shiver and become even wetter. A small blush on her face when Ichigo pressed the on finger he did not lick to her lips.

"Suck." Ichigo demand.

Rukia looked so innocent in his eyes, so when he saw her mouth inch closer to his finger, he could feel his cock drip with precum. Her small tongue licked timidly at his finger while she sucked her own juices from his finger.

Ichigo closed his eyes in satisfaction as he felt how soft and warm her tongue felt around his finger. His mind began to think of the amazing feeling he would feel if her small mouth swallowed his aching cock whole. But that would be saved for a later date.

Ichigo was here to claim Rukia.

That is what he was going to do.

He pulled his finger away from her mouth, making a slight popping noise. Rukia's eyes widen when she felt her panties and skirt being pulled away from her body. His hands wrapped around her wrist and he pulled them toward his pants.

"Unbuckle me. Touch me." Ichigo purred, getting on his knees so Rukia could do so.

She was slow and shy as she sat up. Pushing the urge to cover her bare chest and removing his belt. The next to go was his zipper and she slowly pulled it down. His boxers were the only thing that hid his enlarge cock but Rukia could tell from the outline that he was well endowed.

Rukia looked up to his burning eyes before her hands gently grasped his member with her small ones. She heard him hiss and surprisingly she liked that noise that came out of him. She felt it pulse in her palm and felt how hot it was in her grasp.

Rukia gently squeezed him before rubbing her hands as much as she could. Ichigo had his head thrown back in pleasure. Encouraging her to keep touching him while his hands when back to fondle her breast.

She whimpered at his rough touches on her sensitive body but kept a steady pressure on his throbbing length. At one point she felt him twitch in her grasp and gasped when his hands pulled her away from his member. His eyes burned deeply into hers as he pushed her onto her back.

"You'd make me cum if I kept letting you do that." Ichigo panted, pulling his boxers from his body.

Rukia's eyes grew when she saw how long and thick he was. Her mind wondering how that would fit inside of her. Ichigo sensed her fear and his hand went up to her cheek and stroke her.

"Relax. It will hurt but only for a little bit." Ichigo assured, trapping her body once again with his body.

Rukia couldn't look into his eyes and she turned away when she felt the tip of his arousal push against her entrance,

"Hold onto me." Ichigo whispered into her ear.

Rukia swallowed her fear and placed her arms around his neck. He began to enter her slowly, grinning when he felt her barrier and how tight she was around him. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled back and thrusted all the way inside of her.

Rukia screamed and tears burned her eyes. It felt something burning was forced into her, something big that would tear her from the inside. Her cry was muffled by his kiss, hoping to distract her from the pain wrecking havoc in her body. She pulled away from his kiss and pushed at his broad shoulders.

"Get it out! It doesn't fit!" Rukia begged through clenched teeth.

Her nails were making his shoulders bleed but her ignored that and kissed her neck and face gently to distract her. He could not help the groan that left his lips and he buried his face into her neck before nuzzling her.

His hand now kept one of her easily and slowly began to rock gently inside of her. She gasped, partly in pleasure but mostly in pain, and shook her head from side-to-side when she felt something warm run down her thigh.

Tears stained her face but they began to dry when Ichigo pulled halfway out and pumped gently into her body. The pain began to fade but she felt full when Ichigo was fully inside of her. Her teeth clenched when she heard how pathetic she sounded and groaned when Ichigo began to pick up the pace.

His mind was mush now. He was inside of the one he obsessed for years. His pace began to pick up, turning rough and wicked. Rukia felt so good around him. So tight. So wet. Just for him.

His hand released hers and he lifted her hips so he could get deeper inside her tight pussy. Rukia was now lost in a delightful world of ecstasy. Ichigo felt amazing inside of her. Though some hint of pain was still there, the pleasure out matched it.

She arched into his assault of her body. Crying out as he pumped into her wanton, small body. He was so thick inside of her. He felt incredible.

Ichigo left love marks all over her neck as he pumped in and out of her body. Growling when she would moan out his name or cry out due to his actions. His teeth gnawed at her shoulder as he fucked her raw.

His pace was inhuman to Rukia but she accepted him. Arching her body into him so he could get deeper in. He strike her g-spot directly and she scream his name, her nails leaving imprints on his shoulders and arms.

Her orgasm took her to another level, filled with pure ecstasy and animalistic pleasure. Ichigo felt her tighten around him and roared when he unleashed his load inside of her. She felt his seed fill her, felt his warm essence enter her until he pulled out of her body.

Both were panting loudly and the room was filled with the scent of sex. Rukia opened her eyes when she felt a hand wrap around the back of her neck and pull her up to another mind-blowing kiss.

Her hand ran through his orange locks as she kisses him back in a lost daze. Ichigo stares deeply into her eyes when he pulls away and his hold on her tightens immensely, making Rukia squirm gently in his grasp.

"You're mine."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this fic! Review and I hope that Rui liked this too. See you in a different fic!**


End file.
